


Sick and Twisted Affair

by AvianXL23



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Multi, merc before chorus, rvb
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-21 00:08:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3670149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvianXL23/pseuds/AvianXL23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mercenary Felix, best in his division, sent on a mission to murder a mysterious technology freak that has supplied his employer's enemy advantages. While it all goes well, things take an odd turn when rivalries turn and the unexpected happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

Felix had been told most of his life what was right and what was wrong. Most of his life he had been explained to that he wouldn’t succeed, that he wouldn’t accomplish anything. Yet, there he was, standing high and proud a top a destroyed building, his hand clenching around the handle of a Magnum as he starred at the aftermath of the chaos he had caused. He had been sent on a mission, a mission he dared not speak aloud, but the main idea was to destroy. He looked around at his comrades, watching as they took in any remaining survivors as hostages. Felix smiled under his helmet, his armor newly painted steel and rust, shining beautifully in the dim light that was emitted onto the city around him from the sun that was faintly hidden by clouds. The clouds were moving in, and Felix knew well enough once the clouds covered the sky, the storms would start.

“Everyone start packing up! We have less than an hour before our opportunity to leave is gone, so let’s get moving!”

Soldiers around him gave shouts and hollers of acknowledgement and fastened their pace of work, and Felix couldn’t help but smile more. Never did he think he would be the one barking orders to a bunch of mindless troops, doing exactly as he said like obedient dogs. This was what he enjoyed, not giving orders, but being the one who would evidentially cause other peoples pain. He wasn’t doing it for the money, though the pay was good, he never did it for the money. He did it for the pleasure in watching other people suffer, watch as the fear in someone’s eyes stayed permanent as their terrified but lifeless bodies fell onto the surface below them and watch as their blood seeped from their wounds even after death.

Felix looked up at the sky again, everything he had known of the planet he was on, Nexus, told him once the storms came in, there would be no leaving for a at least twenty years. He’d have to hide underground in the caverns large enough that the Nexians built cities in, welcoming anyone who managed to survive the beginning of the storms and weren’t eaten by the creatures hiding in the winding and twisting tunnels leading to the large caverns.

“Sir!”

Felix looked back to a soldier who was approaching him, giving a respectable salute before continuing to speak. “We have everything ready to leave, sir, is there anything else you would like us to do before loading the troops and preparing for take-off?” the trooper said, looking at him and seeming a bit out of breath.

Felix only shook his head a bit, “No, there’s nothing else we need here. Load up and let’s roll out.” He said, his voice calm, but with an edge of the normal arrogance Felix normally had.

The soldier nodded before trotting back to one of the three pelicans Felix and his men had come in. Felix took one last look at the sky before following the trooper, entering the other Pelican with some of the higher ranking men he was with and signaling for the pilot to close the door, and then prepare for take-off. It didn’t take long for the pelicans to rev their engines and begin to lift off, beginning to leave the storm planet Nexus. Felix sighed in relief as he leaned back in the chair he had strapped himself into, smiling wide under his helmet at the thought of how many more jobs like this he would get. Oh how he will enjoy his new title of being a mercenary. Felix soon rested his head back against the headrest, slowly closing his eyes as he doxed off to sleep to catch up on the sleep he had lost this particular mission.

* * *

 

It was only a matter of hours before they had returned to the city of New Armonia on the planet of Exluther, a human inhabited planet that was more civilization than it was anything else. Exluther held some of the universes greatest cities amongst it, and Felix could look out the front window to see the building to which his employer stayed with a smile plastered onto the mercenary’s face. Felix had awoken only half hour before they entered the atmosphere of Exluther, and had gotten out of his seat soon after they had breached it, coming in above the place of interest. Two of the three Pelicans landed, as expected, since one only held men, to which were to be transported back to the recruiting block. When the back of the pelican had opened, Felix was the first to walk out, DMR slung over shoulder as he casually walked, his ego even seen in the way he strode to the door that would lead to the elevator. Once inside and in the elevator, he clicked the button to go to the 30th floor in the 40 story tall building. After a moment, the doors closed and the elevator began its descent to the desired floor Felix wanted.

When the doors opened, the mercenary was greeted with the soft but familiar smell of jasmine scented candles, to which his employer was quite fond of.

“I assume the job is done?”

Felix looked forward to a man sitting in office chair, his complexion not entirely great and the man overall not that appealing to look at. He called himself Mike Ryans, for whatever reason, and the name didn’t suit the poor ginger man at all. He looked more like a Brian sort of guy.

“You think I would come back here if the job wasn’t done? If you didn’t already know, the answer is no.”

His employer smiled, his crooked, yellowed teeth not really setting Felix’s mood any higher. While he did take his employers smiles as a good thing, he never really wanted to see this man smile.

“You’ve done well Felix, and as I promised, the 250k worth of credits will be transferred to your account.”

Ryans then turned his attention to a file he had placed on his desk, and managed to smile more somehow, dimples appearing on his cheeks. “Now, I would say we have another task for you, but as it stands now, while you were off doing your own mission, one of your colleagues has taken this assignment. So you’ll have to find work elsewhere for a bit.”

 _God damn it_. Felix, under his helmet, looked quite displeased, him having been wanting to stay as this man’s only employer, for he couldn’t afford to lose such a high paying man to one of his “partners”. Instead of snickering or snapping some unhappy remark, he only gave a nod.

“Very well, I hope to work with you again, Mr. Ryans.”

“Oh, you can count on that.” Ryans leaned back in his seat and waved his hand in dismissal as Felix turned and walked inside the elevator, pressing the button to the first floor before watching Ryans return his attentions to the other papers on the desk as the elevator doors closed.  Felix only sneered under his helmet as he thought how hard it would be to find an employer during such a slow time of war, with the aliens drawing back and a peace treaty being signed. He only sighed, shaking his head as the elevator dinged, and the doors slid open to the first floor. Gun slung over soldier, the mercenary walked out of the doors of Mike Ryans large office building and onto the streets of New Armonia to return to the mercenary block just a few alleys away.

* * *

 

Upon his return to the makeshift mercenary building he liked to call home, he was greeted by his fellow mercenaries, who all seemed happy, yet uncomfortable to see him. He was the highest paying mercenary out of the lot, and he sure as hell knew what he was doing. Soon, Felix was back into his egotistical walk, bouncing himself lightly to the beat of the music that was playing on the speakers across the building. Since the building the mercenaries stayed in was far from any housing or decent business establishments, there was no one to complain about noise, so generally they blared music through the speakers they managed to install into the building.

It wasn’t long before the center of attention merc made his way to his boss’s office, wanting to go through him to see if there were any little bullshit jobs he could proceed with. Without knocking, he shoved the doors open and his boss looked up, saw Felix, and sighed quietly. He obviously knew what had happened. “Now Felix, before you question why I let someone else take your job, it was for good measures. No one else has been able to make as much money as you lately.”

“That’s because they aren’t as _good_ as me.” Felix retorted, looking at the bald man as he set a few papers down to turn his full attention to Felix.

“I know this well Felix, but we need more than you pulling in money to keep this place running.”

Felix only rolled his eyes, walking in further to the office and slumping down on a makeshift office chair meant for guests or anyone in appearance with the boss. No one actually knew the boss’s actual name. He liked keeping it pretty vague, only letting them call him “boss”. Felix never understood why exactly, but he must have his reasons, so he wouldn’t question his boss on it.

“Yeah, sure ya do. But couldn’t you pull revenue in from some other employer-“

“No one was as high paying as Ryans, Felix.”

Felix pursed his lips a bit in annoyance, never liking it when someone cut him off from talking. Very few did it, and even less got away with doing so due to his ego not allowing him such rude interruptions to his glorious speeches. His boss, however, was one of the few he let back talk him and cut him off mid-sentence.

“Well then do you have any other jobs for me?” He said, his egotistical tone gone and a more serious tone replaced. His boss didn’t even notice the shift and simply nodded, getting up from his seat and heading to a file cabinet. Opening a drawer, he plucked a file labeled “Urgent” in red on the side, soon after grabbing the file, dropping it onto the desk. Felix sat up a bit straighter, no longer leaning back in the flimsy office chair.

“So what’s this exactly?” Felix questioned, giving a faint look up to his boss and watching his face as he sat back into his not-so-luxurious office chair.

“This is a job that recently came to us, one that requires our best men. Someone needs a very large job, regarding the planet Nexus, to which I hope you’re familiar with since you have been there for most of your missions lately. Apparently someone pissed off the wrong people, and now someone wants a person dead. There isn’t much in the file itself, due to the fact that the employer wanted to explain it all face to face.” His boss said, leaning forward and resting his chin on his thumbs, the rest of his fingers forming a triangle that went past the bridge of his nose, like a mask.

Felix couldn’t help but chuckle lightly, putting the pieces together slowly before speaking. “Is this the real reason you didn’t let me get that job Ryans had?”

“Possibly. Now, are you willing to take this job or not?” His boss had a faint smile on his face, his reaction speaking more than his words.

“How much does it pay?”

“One million credits.”

Felix almost choked on nothing at that, the pricing taking him completely off guard. “One million credits?!”

To be fair, Felix had gotten paid more for jobs, but it was never the original price. Normally he managed to get the people to raise their prices for him doing such a well job, along with having sex with them.

“Yes, one million credits as the base payment. Varying on your performance, you could get paid more, and knowing you, you will.”

Felix smiled wide at his boss’s statement, and then leaned me forward. “Tell my men to start preparing for another trip; I’m taking up on this contract.”

“That’s what I like to hear Felix. You’ll meet the employer 5 P.M. tomorrow, so be ready.”

“I will.”

At that, Felix stood, his boss grabbing the file again and placing it in Felix’s compartment, just in case he wanted to go through its contents later. Felix slowly walked out, raising a hand to say good-bye as he pushed the doors open and walked through, his ego soon taking over again and his original egotistical-self returning. The mission that was to come, he knew would be a good one. It suddenly occurred to him there was only one problem.

_How am I supposed to get on Nexus with the storms now raging on the damned planet?_

It was something he should have asked his boss if the employer had explained transportation, but that didn’t matter. If anything he could ask tomorrow during their debriefing. He only gave a small sigh as he went to return to the living quarter’s side of the building to get some more sleep and possibly clean his armor for tomorrow’s interaction. He knew his clients liked his armor shiny.

 


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felix's Prep for the client (with his added sass)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is, more or less, a filler chapter. please bear with me when i say this was literally a struggle in its own to write.  
> but ily all so i'm going to put more umph in the next one i swear.

The sun was high in the sky before Felix even considered waking up, and when he saw the unhappy face of his boss above him he knew he fucked up. “Shit, what time is it?” Felix mumbled, slowly sitting up and running a hand through his jet black hair before stretching.   
“It’s almost noon, now get up, we have preparations to make before you meet your client.” At that, his boss turned and left the room. Felix blinked, and then looked over at one of the other mercs in the bunk next to him who was awake. “How long had he been standing there…?”  
“Not long, he walked in as soon as you had started making noise.”  
“Oh, how lovely...”  
It only took a minute for Felix to fully get up, stretching again and looking around. Most mercenaries had already left for their jobs, but a few were still waiting, like Felix, for their job to begin. It was odd how employers never assigned to be met in the mid-day period.  
Felix, within minutes, was at his boss’s office; standing tall and waiting for his boss to begin the debriefing of the “As you know this is an extremely well paying client, and we require you meet said person in your best attire. Seeing as you… have a lack of clothing in the standards we require for this kind of meeting, we’ve picked out a few suits.”  
His boss snapped his fingers and a few men brought in various suits, in different variety of colors and different styles, but one problem Felix was immediate to notice. There was nothing orange.  
“I want my armors colors as a suit, dull grey as a standard and a orange undershirt to stand out. And the orange better make a statement or I won’t even consider.” Felix waved his hand at his boss as if refusing to accept any other conditions and, at first, the only response he got was an eye-twitch. Felix kept a steady gaze with his boss for a while, before the other male gave a frustrated sigh and looked at the men who had brought the suits in.  
“You heard him, do as he says.”   
The words sounded agitated coming out of his boss’s mouth, and Felix couldn’t help but smile. He knew he’d get his way in this situation no matter what, seeing as Felix was the only one to take up this mission without having to go through tons of last minute training they couldn’t cram in this late into the prep.  
Felix leaned back, the winning grin still plastered across his face as he rested the palms of his hands to the back of his head. His boss only gave the mercenary a blank look before looking to the door to watch the men re-enter with a suit that caught Felix’s attention instantly. The suit that hung from the rack was as he requested and some. The vest was a steel color, shining in occasional reflection off of the silk-like material. The undershirt was a bright international orange, with a brick orange tie to match and possibly even out the absurd color variety between the vest and the undershirt. The suit appeared to be made just for him, and before his boss could ask if it was not to his liking, Felix gave a nod of approval.  
“Well, now that we have your fashion crisis settled…” His boss mumbled, slowly standing and speaking up to address Felix, “I believe you should finish the rest of your prep. After you shower, the stylists will see to assisting you prepare yourself, is that understood?”  
Felix couldn’t help but snort at the question, knowing no matter what he would have to accept the assistance of the stylists, even if they didn’t understand his fashion sense.  
“Crystal.”  
“Alright, then I shall hope to only see you once the prep is finished.” And with that, his boss turned and walked out to address other unknown matters. Felix rolled his eyes before getting up, the stylists seeming prepared to follow him. “I believe it would be better for your health to wait out here.” He said to the stylists, who gave him a confused look. It only took one flash of his knife’s blade for them to get the point and take a step back, allowing him to freely go to his shower without having some stupid rich people’s servants hovering just outside the door.

When he was finished with his shower, a towel wrapped around his waist and him rubbing a hand towel across his hair to remove any access water that might not have been shaken out once he had turned the shower off, he opened the door to , his relief, find no stylists. They were most likely waiting for him inside his boss’s office, or they were simply waiting for him to call for them, sense they place was practically empty and they were only down the hall. He gave a whistle, assuming it would catch someone’s attention and at least spark the curiosity of one of them to look out, and of course, it worked. One of the stylists poked his head out and saw Felix, seeming to know what to do and disappearing back behind the door, before the door opened fully and the three- no four stylists walked out to assist Felix, one carrying the suit as they approached him.  
The actual prepping process itself was a pretty boring and typical process, involving make-up (which Felix requested minimal touch ups), a bit of hair styling (Felix did not like this one bit), and other small processes. Once it was all said and done, however, Felix looked like a man about to go to a political meeting, or some high dinner to speak with the higher ups in large cooperation’s that basically acted as government in the city.  
He approached the doors to lead to the streets of New Armonia, and saw his boss waiting for him at the doors, seeming pleased that Felix had actually accepted some of the stylists help.  
“Your armor and supplies have already been packed and put in the limousine, so all there is for you to do is get in the car and meet the client.” He said, and Felix nodded. Before he was out the door, however, his boss grabbed his arm and in a very serious tone added, “Do not fuck this up.”  
Felix only smirked and nodded, moving his arm out of his boss’s grasp before walking out the doors to see the limousine he knew was meant for him. The driver opened a door on the passenger side towards the back for Felix, and he walked over and calmly slid in, glancing over to see a very unfamiliar face.   
The female who sat next to him didn’t seem to expect the amount of effort he would have put into his appearance, and only sighed loudly.   
“Guess the boss kind of went over kill with having me in this suit, huh?” Felix thought aloud, and the woman next to him slightly nodded.  
“You said you wanted to discuss the plan in person, well, now I’m here.” He spoke, looking at the woman beside him. She nodded, calmly readjusted herself before speaking on the more important matter.  
“Yes, first, I shall prefer you to call me Kimball, is that clear?”  
“Yes ma’am.”  
“Good. As for the mission, it is simple. I need you to kill someone, someone who has caused… a lot of trouble to me and my acquaintances.” She said, pulling a file out and handing it to Felix. Felix, of course, opened the file to review the information as she lectured it to him. The file didn’t contain much, other than basic mission and some info on the one he was being sent out to kill.

‘Spartan 0036, having gone rogue In previous years from the military and branching out on their own, they did not pose a threat until their possible affiliation with the Federation parties located across the war planets. They were believed to supply the Federation advance technologies to sway the war to the Fed’s side, and they’re now a wanted criminal under the New Republic’s standards. They have been reportedly seen on the planet Nexus, and seems to be staying there temporarily, though no further word on whether they are continuing to supply the Federation with technology goods or not. Kill by any means possible.’

Felix couldn’t help but smile, knowing whoever this person was had seriously fucked with the wrong corporation. He couldn’t help but admire the person’s capabilities, however, for if they built technology so well that their association with the enemy was outstandingly noticed by the enemy side meant they were very impressive with their works, at least, to Felix they were.   
“Is your objective clear, Mr. McScouty?” Kimball asked, looking at the heavily overdressed male beside her.  
“Crystal.”  
Without a seconds delay, the limo came to a halt and the scene of a base was very apparent from the window’s view, and Kimball gave a nod as both his and her door opened from the help of servants which, from seeing how everyone else was suited, were most likely just men among the ranks.  
“The men will unload your gear and move it to a pelican that will be your transport to Nexus. It may take a few minutes, but I suggest you head to the hangar now, if you are to leave on time.”  
Felix only nodded to Kimball’s words, shortly after adding a, “yes ma’am” before watching her depart from the limo and into the base, the doors closing behind her with a soft hiss of the hydraulics. Felix, seeing the hangar as the one building that the pelicans were lined in, went to walk over as the men who had driven them here began to unload his gear. He knew what was to come would be a very long and tedious task, but he was sure as hell up for it with the pay he brought, and most of all, what fun it would bring to watch the target sink to their knees and beg for mercy to muted ears. He smiled as he walked to the hangar, a new, determined and sadistic glint in his eyes as he knew that this job would be like none other he’s ever dealt with before.  
And he would be lying if he were to say he wasn’t the least bit excited.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (p.s. I need to know if i should add lolix to this.)


	3. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is going to be updated pretty rarely due to the fact that school is a bitch, But I will try my best at writing as much as I can when I can.

Humming- faint to the ears but audible none the less, was heard throughout the pelican as a signal of calm amongst the men. Their trip had lasted god knows how long, and they were only minutes away from entering the planet’s ungodly atmosphere. Felix couldn’t say he enjoyed the bare planet, but for the need that planet held for trouble, he couldn’t say he was displeased with the place. Being so far off the UNSC’s grid meant for tedious amounts of mischief and illegal doings- and the mercenary couldn’t help but smile at the profit one could gain from doing mercenary work in the place. The more trouble the planet brought, the more money he would earn for clearing said trouble up. Ah, the mercenary life was a cruel but easy task when sent to the right places.

While most were discomforted by the warning that they were entering the planet’s atmosphere and told to strap in, Felix could care less as he did as told; he almost made the mistake last time he entered the atmosphere, and he planned on not doing it again. He rested his head back against the small but frim cushion meant to supply some rest for one’s head, starring at the roof of the cockpit as the ship began to shake from the planets gravity pulling it in, along with the storms he knew must’ve started. His ears picked up the faintest of whispering from the pilots’ station, and when he glanced over, he noticed the man in the driver seat seemed extremely nervous. _The storms had started._ Felix only sighed at the thought of the ship possibly crashing and him stumbling into one of the few caves, only to be eaten by Tunnel Crawlers upon entry.

The thought wasn’t pleasant, but he did his best to suppress it. The ship shook more violently as he felt the weight of gravity pull even him into his seat, causing a few of the men to asked questions in a panicked state. Was this normal for the planets entry? Are you sure it’s safe to enter the planet now? Will we live? The questions they would speak would never be returned with an answer, for even Felix didn’t know at this point. He didn’t know if entering the planet amidst the planet’s raging storms, he didn’t know if this was normal or if they would live, but he was trying his best to-

The ship lurched as something had inevitably made contact with the left wing, causing the warning sirens to blare into everyone’s ears and the red warning lights to begin flashing. The pilot was obviously trying his best to keep the ship under control, but as Felix closed his eyes and relaxed his body, he knew this wouldn’t end well. After a brief minute of falling, the craft crashed on to the ground, the thundering crash almost completely destroying the Pelican as most everyone on board slipped into an unconscious state.

 

* * *

 

“And you really expected me to leave them out there? To _die?_ What the hell is wrong with you?”

“Look I understand you thought this was right but-“

“There are not buts! They needed help, they needed to re-enter the planet and their ship didn’t even stand a _chance_ against the storm, then tell me of their incoming ship and _not_ expect me to go save them when we hear their ship crash? _You’re insane._ ”

Felix blinked a few times as voices flooded his senses, his ears ringing faintly from the impact as his face scrunched in confusion before he allowed himself to slowly open his eyes. Above him, the ceiling shimmered brilliantly, the steel wall’s that accompanied the same metal roof in the small room he was apparently placed in. He groaned softly as he slowly pushed himself into a seated position, noticing the door to his temporary hospital room open with lights shining in. the voices that had seemingly been arguing had ceased when he groaned, the female voice he had heard scolding the other piping up to break the silence.

“I think they’re awake.”

“Go check on him then, but I want nothing to do with the outsider.”

“Then why are you still here?”

If almost on que, he presumed the other walked off, the sounds of footsteps growing more and more distant before he heard the female begin to move towards his door. He blinked a few times as he tried to shake away his tiredness before calmly yawning and propping himself up properly, only to find when his eyes opened, an armored woman had appeared in his doorway.

“Well it’s good to see you’re awake.”  She spoke calmly which faintly surprised Felix seeing as she was just yelling and getting worked up at another not moments before this. She only stood there as he looked over her briefly, seeing if she had any weapons in hand at the moment, which he soon discovered she did. He wanted to frown, but with his helmet off he knew he wouldn’t be able to without being questioned. He blinked before nodding to answer her questions, not exactly speaking just yet.

“How are you feeling currently?” It was obvious she was simply going to ask him about his current state, something he didn’t mind answering.

“Fine, fine, aside from being sore I feel decent.” He responded to her, his left green eye and his right blue eye focusing on her. He lifted his hand to play with one of his lip piercings, the hoop just on the left of his mouth as he began to fiddle with it, awaiting further questions from the olive and sage colored armored woman.

“Do you feel numb? Or do you think you might throw up or pass out?”

“No, no, and no.” He responded, watching as her scout helmet adjusted slightly to better look at him. The woman before Felix sighed in what he assumed was relief before walking further into the room and towards him, her engineer visor glimmering under the florescent lights.

“Are you hungry? Thirsty? Do you want me to get you pain-killers?”

“I’d kinda’ like to know who you are before you give me anything that could possibly be _poisoned_.” The sudden venom that accumulated in his voice, he could tell, surprised the woman but only briefly. She heaved a sigh before answering his question, which she did in a very curt way.

“My name is one I’d rather not speak, but just… know I’m not here to harm you. If I wanted to hurt you I wouldn’t have brought you back here and revived you like I did.” She stated her voice calm and cool.

“Right,” he mumbled, “I guess that’s true.” He knew she was right about that, knowing it would’ve been completely pointless to bring him to wherever here was to then just turn around and kill him with poison. It then let him slightly wonder if any of the others had made it, but from the way she was concerned solely on him, he doubted it.

“Now, is there anything you want?”

Her voice brought his thoughts back to reality, though even then it took him a moment before he responded, “Water.”

She nodded before turning around and leaving the room, leaving Felix to his thoughts for the time being. He finally had time to glance around the tiny room, noticing the small shelf that was placed across from the bed, medical supplies littering the shelves in a disorganized fashion. To the left was a health pack strapped to the wall that was currently unused, and next to that a small poster of some sort of holographic board that held status updates of the supplies within the room. Felix had eventually stopped fiddling with his lip piecing; taking a moment to lightly touch one of the areas the woman had applied bandages. He hadn’t noticed before, but his armor was nowhere to be seen in the small room, along with his under-armor. A small twinge of panic rose inside him, but he knew it was most likely being stored somewhere else for the time being; most likely because his armor was most likely filthy from exposure to the storm and made it unsanitary to even store near a patient.

Felix inevitably sat up more, pressing his back to the wall as he could hear the armored woman returning with his water, something he wasn’t wrong about for she entered the room a moment later with a glass of H2O in her hands. His notable shiftlessness didn’t faze her (something he was slightly offended by, for who _wouldn’t_ stop and stare at his majestic form?) as she held the glass to him for him to take. He didn’t hesitate in taking the glass in his hands, staring down at the clear liquid for a brief moment before pressing the rim to his lips and tilting his head back, swallowing water as fast as his body would allow.

She didn’t tell him to slow down, something that surprised him slightly, but he soon figured out why when the coldness of the water was almost painful, making him lower his drink to breathe and let he numbness of his mouth and throat subside slightly. “Thank you,” Was all Felix mumbled out as he tried to catch his breath from chugging the water. He knew he wasn’t obligated to say thank you, and in most circumstances he wouldn’t have, feeling as if it was their _obligation_ to serve him; however in a situation like this one, he knew it would at least earn him better treatment if he showed his appreciation with a few words of thanks here and there. She didn’t respond with words, her only indication of a ‘you’re welcome’ being a nod of her head as she simply watched him drink the last of his glass.

When he was completely done, she extended her hand to take the empty glass, which he didn’t stop her from doing before speaking again, “Would you like more?”

Felix shook his head before deciding he wanted something more than just refreshing beverages, he wanted answers. “Where… am I?” He said trying to sound innocently confused. He knew asking questions commandingly wouldn’t get him anywhere, so trying to sound like he was somewhat ignorant was probably the better option.

“You’re on the planet Nexus, I know you most likely haven’t heard of this place, but believe me it exists.” She responded with, making him frown slightly.

“No, I mean where on the planet am I? Which city is this hut, or whatever this is, located at?”

“Oh, this isn’t located within a city, but more of an outpost people can refuge at when traveling between the surface and the city. It’s never really used since people don’t normally take long to get from Pallaryus to the surface, but it’s here for just in case scenarios.”

Felix only blinked, never actually having heard the name of the particular city she was referring to. He had been to Metropolis and to the deeper city New Regnerai, but never even hearing or seeing anything of the city she now spoke of. “Pallaryus?”

“Yes, It’s a city closest to the surface in the entire planet’s under-workings, but seldom ever travel there,” she said, leaning her shoulder against the wall as she spoke. Felix only grunted as a response before he let his eyes wader around the room once more, allowing silence to fill the room. She didn’t make any indication she was going to leave, knowing he most likely had more questions, but it took a moment before Felix actually made any of them audible.

“Where’s my armor?” Felix had a fondness for his armor, one he made quite obvious to others. While the statement said aloud would’ve puzzled many, for Felix didn’t really take care of his armor properly, he would’ve kept to his word. Felix was the only one allowed to fuck up his armor, and _no one else but him_.

“Your armor is currently in the other room, I’m going to clean it and repair it later since your armor suffered a bit of damage form the impact.”

Felix simply nodded to her words before resting the back of his against the steel wall before audibly sighing. “Exactly… _why_ did you help me again?” He said, glancing at her without moving his head.

She sighed, her head tilting upwards slightly to look at the light that hung slightly over the bed Felix was in, growing silent for a minute before responding. “People normally don’t come here often, we originally assumed your ship was one of the cargo ships that never arrived, though when you weren’t and that some of you had survived the crash, I brought you back. The others that were with me weren’t too happy about bringing you even to just the checkpoint, but I made them,” She paused to allow him to process the information before adding, “Your other friends didn’t make it, though.”

Her words would have gotten a reaction from most everyone else they were spoken to, but Felix only grunted in response before closing his eyes as he slouched down and sunk into the bed.

“Do you have any more questions?” She asked, pushing herself from the wall to stand properly.

“No, not right now, anyways.” He responded, sinking back into a laying position while keeping his eyes closed. The armored woman simply nodded, though she didn’t move from where she stood.

“If you need something, there’s a panel to your left with a call button on it, just hit that and I’ll come here as soon as I can, alright?” She said, with her voice sounding quieter than it had before, though why he didn’t know.

“Alright.” He said, opening his eyes and turning his head to glance at her before watching her walk out. He ran a hand through his black and orange tipped locks, sighing quietly as he was left to his own thoughts at this point. He closed his eyes once more as he let his hand fall to the bed, inhaling deeply as he tried to wrap his mind around the fact that the person assuming the role as his care-taker for the time being wasn’t planning on harming him from what he could tell so far. He yawned, and although while he had just awoken tiredness had overcame him once more for what he assumed was because his body needed time to rest from the impact still. Not fighting the tiredness that flooded his mind, he drifted off to sleep, the sound of the faint buzzing the lights caused soon drowned out by silence as he slipped into his dreams.

 

 


	4. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit happens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long, but hey this is the longest chapter thus far so enjoy.

        **F** elix hadn't been asleep very long, but he knew by the way his armor was placed in a table across from his bed that he had been out for longer than he had wanted. A frown rested on Felix's lips as he gazed at the armor, noticing the lack of scratches or markings on his helmet. While he enjoyed the fact that the woman had repaired his armor he wasn't very happy over his helmets used look having disappeared as well. Felix audibly sighed as he slowly sat up, his yes scanning the area around him once more to check to see if she had moved anything else. Thankfully, the woman hadn't moved anything else, so with that noted he slowly began to swing his feet off the side if the bed. He had no idea how damaged he really was, but he figured now would be a good time to check and make sure he could walk.

Training a deep breath, Felix slowly set his feet to the ground and allowed his body weight to slowly push his feet into a more planted position, exhaling when he felt no pain rush to his legs. Good, he could walk. With this in mind, he stood fully and stretched his sore arms, feeling a lot better after having rested. Felix soon moved to his armor, reaching out and grabbing his helmet off of the table. Upon acquiring his helmet, he promptly looked at it, his midnight visor gleaming dangerously back at him like it were out to kill him; and the look made Felix internally rejoice. While he was upset it didn't have its previous rugged look, the sharp and dangerous vibe his now polished helmet radiated made the mercenary smile a bit. This was definitely better than it was before.

Felix inevitably placed the helmet back down before looking at his chest bandage, wondering if he was in any condition to put his under armor on. Laughing quietly, he realized he honestly didn't care before reaching outboard snatching his oddly textured under armor off the table.  
It didn't take long for Felix to put in his under armor and armor on, his now polished steel and rust armor glimmering with hostility just as its owner did. An amused noise escaped Felix before he began to hear the footsteps of another approaching his room. Must be the girl.   
As if right on que, the other drab and sage scout helmet peaked in, the engineer visor gleaming in the fluorescent light.

"Oh, you're awake."   
The woman said, sounding relieved that he hadn't died I'm his slumber. Felix wanted to laugh at that, knowing how many would have so dreamed for the opposite to occur to him for the things he had done.

"Yes, I'm awake and healthy- thanks to you of course."  
The charm that flew from his voice was well placed, but the female seemed to be unaffected by his charm. She wasn't swooning or requesting for his forbidden love, but he did have to remember charm took time to work. The fact that he had to remind himself made him frown a bit. How badly had that crash _actually_ been? He didn't dwell upon it to much before he returned his attention back to the matter at hand, _her._

"I'm assuming you're feeling better?"   
She spoke with the same softness she had earlier, something that was beginning to confuse Felix. Why did she insist in speaking in such a calm mannerism? Was it because he was injured and she was simply acting as a pathetic nurse would, or was there something more to it?

"Yes, I am. And I owe it all to you, miss..."  
Felix trailed off as he simply waited for her to fill in the blank.

"Avian. I'm called Avian."

 _Avian?_ What kind of ridiculous- he mentally sighed as he remembered it was most likely another weird alias like Locus or Sharkface; at least he _hope_ d that was the case. However, under his visor he smirked, his normal "relatable" attitude surfacing once more.

"Avian, right. But seriously, thank you. I'd probably still be up there in that raging storm dying if it weren't for you coming along and saving me." 

Felix was, of course, acting as an innocent and somewhat useless person who happened to have a suit of armor for the time being. He would just act like this for as long as _she_  believed he owed her his life; which in a sense he kind of did. While he had no doubt someone would have come to rescue him, he ignored the possibility that someone _may have never found him_. If the local residents hadn't believed the ship he was on was a late cargo ship, they probably would have never came up to investigate in the first place. _He would have died_. _Alone._

"It's nothing really, just doing what's right." She said.

Her voice faltered, and it was then that Felix realized she looked a bit off in her stance, slouching a bit more than she had the day (or _days_ ) before. He made a very faint humming noise that didn't seem to reach her ears, but when he spoke up she slightly jumped.

"Are you tired?" 

She seemed to straighten a bit at his words, but the obvious tiredness still stayed in her stance, even when she was trying to look more awake. 

"No, I'm perfectly fine just-"

"Please, if you're tired go rest a bit. As you can tell I'm healthy enough to take care of myself, so don't deprive yourself from sleep over me." _Even if it would make killing you a lot easier._

Felix had walked a bit towards her, his hand gestures minimal as he was simply trying to make her go rest so he would have time to explore the place. While he _wanted_  to believe the woman had good intentions, he couldn't help but think it wouldn't last or that she had saved him for more personal reasons. Whatever the case, he wanted to be prepared if it came down to that. Felix twitched as he realized the silence that had fallen upon them was only growing, so simply to speed things up he spoke again. " _Please,_  I insist."

Avian didn't react for a moment, but when she did Felix couldn't help but smile more, happy to see she was following along with what he wanted.

"Alright, I won't be asleep long though. If you need anything, just. . . come wake me up."

"I don't know where you sleep, so how would I-"

Felix's words were being interrupted by a map being thrust into his hands before she simply turned and walked off. He blinked, glancing down at the folded paper in his hands that, when unfolded, indeed held a layout of the apparently small checkpoint. He simply grunted at the map, folding it up once more as he looked at the doorway, wondering why she hadn't given this to him earlier. Maybe that was what she had intended to do, but was to out of it to properly speak her actions before she committed them. He made a mental note on this behavior before stuffing the map into his fanny pack and walking out of the makeshift medical room. 

Outside of the medical room was a small metal hallway that had closed metal doors on the right. To top it all off, the hallway was illuminated with the same shitty fluorescent lights that had been placed in the medical room. Besides that, there wasn't much else to the hallway, seeming to be only made for practical purposes rather than design. "Would it hurt to put up some pictures or something?" Felix mumbles as he turns left down the fall, figuring it would be best to explore in one direction first before going the other. The hallway soon opened up to a large room, most likely an entrance room since the large, air tight door towards the back of the room appeared to have a decontamination chamber behind it. 

Felix hummed to himself as he took note of the furniture within the room, finding this to be indeed a place designed for practicality rather than for design. A large table was positioned in the middle of the room, folding chairs placed around it that were positioned in odd ways around the table. Off to the right, he noticed the room expanded a bit pat the hallway entrance to show a small kitchen that was separated slightly by the main area with a counter that stretched to a certain point. A TV was positioned just above the fridge with a small box, which he assumed was either some media player or a signal amplifier.

Aside from that, he could see a few stray coffee cups on the table and a coffee pot in the kitchen that had been recently used. No wonder she was tired, she had to take care of people who came into the Checkpoint along with him. _Maybe that was why she saved me, to have another helping hand around here_. He had to admit he didn't like the idea, but it was better than the previous two he had come up with. 

He simply shrugged the thought off as he continued further into the checkpoint, but only found that further down was two bathroom doors, labeled with the common male and female labels. Felix, while wanting to explore, did _not_  want to explore whatever these bathrooms held. Simply turning around, he decided he would explore whatever rooms were left, which he knew was back down the hallway and past his medical room. With his boots quietly clicking against the steel floor, he walked to the medical room and simply glanced at the doors now ahead of him, counting exactly how many there were. Nine, four on each side and one at the very end.

He didn't  exactly know which each room would possibly hold other than a bedroom, but from the scratched off labels, he could tell they were obviously something that wasn't intended to be there. Opening the closet door to him, he was greeting with an awkwardly calming scent of cleanliness and took note of the fact that the room was a normal bedroom. It wasn't as bad as he had imagined the bedrooms being, but it certainly wasn't the best. The small, single person bed was aligned with the wall opposite of Felix, thing sheets covering the top of it alone with a lone pillow. A wooden-looking nightstand was rested next to the bed with an alarm clock placed atop it, and across from that rested a small desk that held a lamp and a shitty office chair.

Felix simply sighed as he quietly closed the metal door before going to investigate the other rooms. As to be expected, all of the rooms held a similar layout as the first he had seen- shitty bed, nightstand, desk, lamp, office chair- making him believe that exploring the place was almost a waste of time. The final door, stationed at the end of the hallway, however, appeared to be a bit different than the others he had opened, for when he tried to open it, it was locked. _Must be her room_. He thought quietly before turning and simply trailing back to the center living area.

The mercenary, catching the sight of some bread, felt stomach pangs at the base of his gut, his lack of food now reminding him he needed to eat. The mercenary sighed as he moved over to the kitchen, deciding to look in the fridge to see what they had. Surprisingly, for being in a checkpoint, there was a decent amount of food within the refrigerator. Felix hummed in amusement as he began taking out supplies to make himself some eggs, seeing as that was the easiest thing to make for the time being. Pulling out the egg carton and the bag of milk, he quietly placed the items on the counter and closed the fridge before looking through the cupboards to possibly find other useful supplies. 

Opening the first cupboard, he saw an array of spices and other condiments, on the first shelf, followed by canned foods on the second and pastas and other food items (i.e. pop-tarts) on the third. He paid no attention to the top two shelves as he pushed around a few spices, smiling a bit under his helmet as he found what he was looking for, pepper. Pulling the pepper out and simply placing it on the counter, Felix from there proceeded to search and find a pan and some cooking spray and turned the stove's bottom right burner on. From there, he sprayed the pan with cooking spray and placed it on the burner, allowing both to heat up as he went to prepare his eggs for cooking. . .

The finished product was definitely something Felix was proud of. The teaspoon of milk had made the eggs fluffy and the pinch of pepper added more flavor to it all, making this one of the better meals he has had. Felix simply began to shovel food into his mouth, making small noises of enjoyment as he ate his own cooking, mentally complimenting himself on the taste. Normally, Felix would have simply carried on his way after eating, possibly investigating the place further or studying the map to see if Avian had made any notes on it when he noticed something... off. A noise, coming form the main door began to ring out ever so slightly, like someone was lightly knocking on the outermost door on the opposite side of the decontamination chamber.

He ceased his eating, slowly placing his fork on his half empty plate as he simply watched the door for a moment before the noise echoes once more. Was someone knocking? Felix didn't know if there was some standardized method of entering, but he felt even knocking was a bit off for a place that held a decontamination chamber. Was this how Avian let people in, allowing anyone who knocked inside to visit? There was no way to see what was outside from the inside that he could tell, so the only way for him to see what was making the noise was going out there.

Felix debated mentally whether or not he should check, but after the knock persisted in a more urgent manner he felt as if he should _at least_  look to see what was knocking on the door. Pushing himself away from the table and slipping on his helmet, Felix refused to take his eyes off the door, fearing if he did something might happen that would cause whatever was outside to definitely get inside. Standing up, Felix soon realized he was without any weapons besides those relatively around him and to his relief one of those things was a kitchen knife. It wasn't good enough to be used as a throwing knife, but he at least felt he could do some damage if it really came down to it.

Gripping the knife in his right hand, Felix quietly moved to the door and pressed the button next to it, listening as the door hissed in recognition to the button being pressed. Slowly, the steel sliding doors opened and revealed a nice, small area in between the two doors; the decontamination chamber. Stepping inside, the door automatically began to close behind him, something he knew it would have to do if he wanted to open the door to whatever was knocking. He jumped slightly as the knocking occurred once more, the sound indeed coming from the other side of the final doorway separating him from whatever lay outside. 

The door behind him finally hissed and sealed shut, and the decontamination room's LED light flickered on, though did not activate. Taking a deep breath, Felix pressed the button to open the second door, which in response hissed as it began to slowly open. However, after only a moment of the door opening, it stopped. appearing to have gotten stuck on... something. Felix took a step closer just to look out the crack the doorway provided, noticing that there were a few lights now turning on outside of the underground building, illuminating the walls within the tunnel. The tunnel wasn't made of metal like the rest of the checkpoint had been, but was rather made from the planet's crust. It looked like they had just lazily dug enormous tunnels in the ground- tunnels large enough to allow a tank to drive in and pass a warthog while it was at it. 

What Felix did notice, however, was the lack of anyone outside, leaving him to believe that whatever had made the knocking noise had either given up and left, or something had taken it elsewhere. Grunting quietly in disappointment, Felix began to calm down and take a step back, assuming he would be able to close the metal door by pressing the button again and allow the decontamination chamber to do its magic, but it was all interrupted when something screeched from outside and tried to wedge it's way through the crack in the door. Felix quickly jumped back and away from the door as the creature reached out to swing at him, terrible noises escaping it as it struggled to try and pry the the door open with it's other paw.

It was _hideous_ , a black furred creature that's face bared no skin, but was simply a skull with what he assumed was blue glowing eyes in the skull's sockets. It was large as well, possibly standing up to Felix's waist if it were to stand on all fours. The loud, sickening noise the door made as it budged open a bit more made Felix come back to reality and do what he did best, _fight_. Gripping the kitchen knife he had acquired earlier, he swung and caught the creatures front leg with his blade, slicing some of the skin and making the horrid creature screech a sickening sound in what Felix hoped was pain. It retracted it's paw and simply began to snap it's jaws at the opening, greenish saliva flinging in his direction. 

Not knowing what the saliva would do, he simply did his best to avoid it as he tried making the creature remove his other paw from the door way by slicing it as well. The creature took a few steps back on it's hind legs and soon landed on it's front paws, lowering itself quickly and lunging at the door. Thankfully, Felix was a bit faster and managed to slam the button next to the door, making it quickly shut and hiss as it sealed. Not even a second later, he heard the thunk of the creature headbutting the door before roaring in frustration. 

After a moment, it went silent, and while he assumed it had left he didn't want to open the door to check. The decontamination room activated as the door sealed shut, scanners examining the room and finding the greenish saliva, then exclaiming "Contaminate found." After a brief moment, mist filled the room and rested on everything, the chamber staying like this for a minute or so before a vent cycled the air out, and Felix noticed the green saliva was gone. Then, the door back to the inside of the checkpoint hissed and opened. Quickly, Felix walked inside and slammed the door's button, making it close and seal shut once more as it had done when he had attempted to exit. 

Setting the knife in the sink, he began to mentally ask himself one question that simply rang in his mind repeatedly. _What was that thing?_


End file.
